You're interested in who? KyoxFan
by Himiko5
Summary: It's valentines and a girl named Himiko unexpectedly gives Kyo some chocolates! Tohru befriends Himiko and the sohma house turns upside down and back around! Does Himiko truly like Kyo? Or is there a different reason why she gave him those chocolates? oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer! I sadly do not own fruits basket!

Chapter one

Valentines!

Kyo sat in his seat with his head on his desk waiting for class to start when a girl with black hair down to her butt and bangs walked up to him. She blushed slightlywhile keeping one hand behind her back and placing some of her hair behind one of her ears "

What is it? What do you want!"

Kyo asked her loudly. The girl shiftedin her spot and pulled out a pink box tied with a red bow and set it on the hot tempered boy's desk

"I got you some chocolates for valentines day."

She looked downbut that didn't stop Kyo from seeing her red face.

"WHAT! IT'S VALENTINES DAY! How could I not know! Maybe I still have some time to get away!"

The girl lookedup at Kyo with a confused face."What I-"

"GOD WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL ME!"

Kyo said before getting up from his seat and loudly running over to the windowand jumping out of it. The girl gasped and ran to the window to see Kyo running down the entrance to the school then stopping and running back to the school witha girl running after him then seconds later the girl was beating him up. Kyo could still be heard from the window on the third floor

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! WERENOT GOING OUT!"

The girl standing at the window watching the violent scene take place out side sighed and looked over at her box of chocolates on Kyo's walked over to Kyo's desk and picked up her box that she so carefully wrapped.

"Don't mind Kyo he's always like this."

The girl jumped a little but turned aroundto see who was talking to her. Three girls stood in front of her…And they didn't exactly look….normal. One girl was tall and muscular with blond hair and bangscovering her left eye but the eye that could be seen was hard as if the girl was always glaring. But you could tell that she was soft on the inside…that is if you didn'trub her the wrong way... The other girl had black hair put into a long braid. She had this weird vibe that no one could really describe and her face seemedemotionless. Then there was the last girl with long brown hair let loose. The girl looked way to bubbly and high spirited. But the black haired girl didn't mind. She wasso used to no one really noticing her so it was nice when people actually took note of her existence.

"Yeah carrot top is always in a bad mood so don't let it bringyou down."

The blond haired girl stated

"Um yes thank you,"

"Oh! How rude of me you must be wondering who we are? Well I'm Tohru and these are my friends Uo,and Hana!"

Tohru said while pointing to each girl

"Nice to meet you I'm Himiko."

Tohru smiled so wide that Himiko could of sworn that she heard a rip. Uo sighedand put a hand on Himiko's shoulder making Himiko put her gaze on Uo.

"What do you see in that idiot any ways?"

She asked her. Himiko smiled and fiddled with thebow on the small box in her hands

"Lots of things! He's funny, and strong, assertive, and he's very vibrant! I love his hair I think it's amazing! And even though he putson a rough image I have a feeling he's very soft on the inside…"

Tohru giggled

"Awwww how cute!"

Himiko smiled then blushed lightly.

"This girl has pleasant waves. Hana said in a monotone voice.

"What?"

Himiko asked looking up at Hana

"You have good vibes. You are safe for Tohru to be friends with."

Himiko nodded her headslowly "

Uh okay.."

The bell rang and slowly everyone started to find their seats.

"We should have lunch together!"

Tohru said before taking her seat along with Himikoand the other girls. Not long after the teacher walked in and started her long ramble

"Good morning class!"

The teacher droned on about events that are near andsafety reminders for lunch. But Himiko's attention was fixed on the door waiting for a certain orange headed boy to walk in.

The bell rang signaling lunch and everyone piled out of the room except for Himiko and a few other students including Tohru. Tohru walked up to Himiko who was stillsitting in her seat, staring at the door with her pink box placed in her lap. Tohru smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. Himiko slowly looked up at Tohru and smiledslightly

"Oh! I have and idea! Why don't you try to give Kyo his chocolate today at lunch? He has to be at school by now? He always comes back for lunch!"

Himiko'ssmile widened

"Okay!"

After Himiko and Tohru got their lunches they walked over to the usual tree that Tohru and her friends sat for lunch. Himiko looked up in thetree and to her delight she saw Kyo sitting up in the tree with his lunch in his lap. Tohru and Himiko sat down next to each other setting their lunches down as well.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Himiko! She and I met this morning and are friends now!"

"It's nice to meet you Himiko."

Yuki said in his soft voice while Kyo just murmured a hello and continued to eat. Himiko took out her Sushi box and popped off the lid. Picking up her chopsticks she began to eat her sushi while listening to her new friends talk and laugh. Himiko finished her lunch and by that time lunch was almost over. Himiko set her sushi box in her bag catching a glimpse of the box she planned on trying to give to Kyo again. Himiko looked up at Kyo in the tree. 'Now all he needs to do is get down from there and I can try to give his chocolates to him again.' Himiko thought. Kyo could see Himiko staring at him through the corner of his eye so he turned to look at her, his crimson eyes meeting her gray eyes. Himiko smiled then turned her attention back to the people scattered around the tree. Kyo continued to look at Himiko until he felt something hit his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He looked down to see Momiji smiling up at him.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Kyo jumped down from the tree and started to chase Momiji around. Himiko looked at Tohru and laughed

"Well that got him down! I'm going to go find Kyo then thank Momiji."

Himiko grabbed her bag then walked off in the direction she last saw Kyo chasing down Momiji. Once Himiko was out of sight Yuki asked a question

"Mrs. Honda if I'm not prying may I ask what is going on between Himiko and Kyo?"

Yuki asked Tohru, Tohru smiled then looked at Yuki

"Himiko was tying to give Kyo some Valentines day chocolate but Kyo jumped out the window hearing that it was Valentines hoping to find a place to hide from Kagura."

Yuki gave out a small laugh

"To think some one actually has a crush on Kyo.."

"Who knows maybe Kyo likes her too?"

Tohru asked

"Maybe."

Yuki replied with a smile. Himiko looked for a few minutes around the school till she saw Kyo scolding Momiji in the hall way and Momiji crying. Himiko gasped then ran over to Momiji

"WAAAAA! KYO'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Momiji cried out

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

Kyo retorted. Himiko put a hand on top of Momiji's head and smoothed out his soft blond hair.

"Why don't you go find Tohru?"

She told him. Momiji stopped crying

"Okay!"

And with that Momiji skipped away.

"Damn that kid is annoying."

Kyo said while rubbing the back of his neck. Himiko blushed a little before replying

"Yes but I do have to thank him, He got you out of that tree so I now can finally give you your chocolate."

Kyo looked at her strange before turning red

"Oh yeah sorry about that it's just that Kagura…"

Himiko dug through her bag pulling out the pink box.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay."

Himiko smiled at Kyo before placing the box in his hands. Kyo not sure what to say nodded his head

"Uh….thanks."

Himiko placed some hair behind her ear like earlier then nodded and turned away hurriedly walking away with one hand death gripping the strap of her bag and her other hand playing with the hem of her shirt.

Kyo watched Himiko till she disappeared around the corner, Kyo then finally looked down in his hands at the carefully wrapped pink box with its velvety red bow tied

neatly at the top. Kyo smirked

"Stupid girl."

I hope you enjoyed! R&R? Thank you to those who do!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I sadly do not own fruits basket!

Chapter 2

The final bell rang turning the class room into a war zone. Himiko staid in her seat slowly taking out her needed books and papers placing them neatly in her bag not wanting get in the way of the raging students. Tohru also took her time but hurried a little more than usual so she could catch Himiko before she left to go home.

"Hey Himiko why don't you walk home with every body today!" Himiko looked up at the smiling Tohru

"Okay." And with that said the two walked out of the school together and up to the waiting group of friends.

"Hey you guys!" Tohru yelled while grabbing Himiko's hand and running up to every one

"I asked Himiko to walk home with us today!"

"I hope that's okay?" Himiko asked shyly. "Yeah don't worry about it!" Uo said while patting her back a little.

"So Himiko are you new? I don't remember seeing you around really until today?" Tohru asked while everyone started walking

"No I've been going to this school for two years...I just like to keep to my self." Himiko answered while chipping off her light pink nail polish.

"Oh well it's okay because we are all friends now!" Himiko nodded then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey are you guys going to go to the carnival next Saturday?" Uo asked desperate to break the silence.

"Yes! It sounds fun! Himiko you're going right?" Tohru asked. Himiko looked down at the ground

"Oh Uh I don't know if I want to go or not..."

"We can all go together! It will be fun!" Himiko staid quiet.

"HIMIKO!" Everyone stopped walking to turn around and see who was talking to them.

"Himiko I've been trying to catch you all day!" Said Ayumu a third class boy who is said by almost every girl at school 'THE CUTEST BOY EVERRR!'

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry.." But truthfully she's been trying to ignore him the whole day.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the carnival with me?" Himiko blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear while shifting her weight.

"Oh well..." Tohru smiled.

"You should go with him! You will no doubt have a good time Himiko!" Tohru encouraged

"Yeah! Live a little!" Uo added

"Agreed." Hana said.

"Go for it!" Yuki said with a smile. Himiko looked at Kyo and his eyes turned cold

"Go ahead I could care less if you go or not anyways." Himikos smile flatened.

"Well...I guess I will go with you..." Himiko said turning her gaze back to Ayumu not really sure if it was the right or wrong decision.

"Really! Great! I will see you tomorrow then!" Ayumu's smile was so big and happy that it was hard for Himiko not to smile along with him.

"Yes I will see you tomorrow." Ayumu waved while he ran in the opposite direction. Himiko waved back a little then turned around. Tohru jumped up and down then hugged Himiko.

"Tohru...I...Can't...Breathe!" Himiko gasped. Tohru let go of Himiko then grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they walked

"You have to come over to my house on saturday before the carnival so we can do your hair and stuff!" Himiko smiled.

"I don't mind coming over but I think I shouldn't get so dressed up. If he likes me it wont matter." Kyo side glanced at Himiko then snickered.

"What a loser He's probably just using you or something.

"Himiko looked up at Kyo.

"Well if you're so concerned about who she's going with why don't you just go to the carnival with her?" Uo asked with a smirk. Kyo stopped walking.

"WHAT! NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! BESIDES I WOULDN'T WANT TO GO WITH HER ANYWAYS!" Himiko looked down and everyone started to walk again.

"Nice going." Uo said while smacking him hard in the arm.

"What I was...UGHH! WHY ARE GIRLS SO DAMN COMPLICATED!" Kyo started to walk with everyone again cursing under his breath here and there while they walked home.

Sorry it's short! I've been busy but don't worry I will always take time to upload new chapters!


End file.
